Every Little Thing He Does Is Magic
by RedTundra
Summary: Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover.  AU.  Rose, Martha and Donna are students at Hogwarts.  This story will mostly focus on romance. Pairings will be:  Rose/John Smith  the Doctor , Donna/Snape, Martha/Seamus, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione. Please R&R!
1. Getting in trouble

Title: Every Little Thing He Does Is Magic

Author: RedTundra (me)

Rating: T

pairings will be: Rose/John Smith (the Doctor), Donna/Snape, Martha/Seamus, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: ** This is an AU crossover of Doctor Who and Harry Potter. Rose, Donna and Martha are students at Hogwarts (they are 17) and the Doctor is a professor. But I will call him John Smith in this story, because he is not a Time Lord, he is just a Wizard.

This story is going to be mostly a romance about the Doctor and Rose, and Donna and Snape, but the story also has some SLASH in it! Harry/Draco. So if you don't like, don't read! But you shouldn't be homophobic, everyone should be able to love whoever they want.

If you like it, please, please, PLEASE review! Even if you don't like it, tell me why so I can fix it! So if you read it, PLEASE leave a review! I'll be more motivated to do the next part if I get a lot of reviews *wink wink*

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a crisp autumn day and Rose was really looking forward to going back to school. She sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts express, watching the English countryside roll by under the clear blue sky and smiled to herself.

"What you so happy about?" Martha said from beside her.

"I bet she wants to see that Professor Smith again, she fancies him," said Donna from the other side of the compartment.

"I do not!" Rose said back, but she was blushing a bit and Martha caught it.

"A-ha!" Martha said, grinning and pointing at Rose's red cheeks. "You do, you fancy him!"

"Shut it!" Rose said, pushing Martha's shoulder playfully with a smile.

"Can't say I blame her though, really," Donna said. "He is pretty cute. Did you see the bum on him?"

"Of course!" Rose giggled. Martha joined in and soon they were all giggling.

Just then the compartment door slid open and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy came in.

"What's so funny, girls?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing," Rose replied, blushing a bit.

"She fancies Professor Smith," Martha told him. Rose hit her in the arm and said, "Hey!"

"Ohhh, Professor Smith," Harry said, grinning. "Well, he is quite nice."

"I said he has a nice bum," said Donna.

Rose and Martha giggled harder and Harry said, "Oh, he does."

Draco hit him in the arm and said, "Hey!"

Harry looked at him, taking his hand. "Don't worry Draco, yours is still the nicest bum at Hogwarts."

"Bloody right," Draco grinned.

"Well at least I don't fancy that awful Potions Master!" Rose said, looking at Donna.

"What? I do not!" Donna said back.

"You do, I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is looking," Martha jumped in. "And you doodle his name with little hearts around it on your notes."

"Do not!" Donna said, blushing like mad. Even her ears were going as red as her hair.

"I think your blush speaks for its self," Martha said cheekily.

The train ride passed pretty quickly, and everyone had a good time chatting and teasing each other. The train finally pulled up to the station and then everyone got into the carriages that took them up to Hogwarts.

Everyone went to their dormitories to get settled and put away their luggage. Harry, Rose, Donna and Martha all went to Gryffindor, which was the house they were in, and Draco went to his dormitory because he was in Slytherin. Rose, Donna and Martha put their trunks up in their room, which they all shared with Hermione. They shared with her last year too, and none of them really liked her much because she was so bossy, but they still tried to be nice to her. She wasn't here yet though, so they had the room to themselves for now.

After they put their trunks away and got changed into their robes from their Muggle clothes, the girls went back downstairs to the common room and sat down by the fire.

Harry came down soon afterwards and came up to them with a smirky grin. "Who wants some beer?"

The girls looked at each other and then looked back at Harry. "Why, do you have some?" asked Martha.

"Yeah, I have a case up in my room," said Harry, jerking his thumb back towards the door he came from.

Martha looked around at the other girl's faces and then she grinned. "Okay, I'll have some."

Rose smiled a little bit nervously, like she was scared of getting caught. But she did want some. And she was 17 now, after all. "Okay, me too."

"And me," said Donna, tossing her red hair over her shoulders. "I don't want to be left out if you all are going to have some."

"Awesome." He left to go get it.

Rose pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs. All the girls exchanged glances and grinned.

"We are like, so bad! What if we get kicked out?" said Donna, getting a bit worried now.

"Don't worry, we are some of the best students in our year!" said Martha reassuringly. "They wouldn't kick us out."

"Plus," added Rose, "how are they going to find out?"

"What if that nosy Hermione tells on us or something?" Donna said, still looking worried. "I don't think she likes us, she's always looking for something to get us in trouble."

"Don't worry, you worry too much, Donna," Martha grinned, hitting her lightly in the arm.

Harry came back with the beers and he handed one to everyone. "Cheers," he said, popping the top off and raising his bottle.

"Cheers," replied the girls, opening their own bottles.

Rose took a sip of hers. "Mmm, not bad."

Donna took a sip of hers as well. "Bleck, it's strong."

Suddenly, Hermione came into the common room through the Fat Lady portrait. Everyone tried to hide their bottles, but they didn't do it quick enough, and she saw them. She stuck her nose up in the air and turned right back around and marched back out of the room.

"Bollocks!" said Donna. "She's going to tell on us! I _knew_ this would happen!"

It was hardly even a minute before the portrait swung open and somebody came through. Everyone gulped as they waited with anticipation to see who it was.

It was Snape. Everyone's hearts fell, because they knew they were going to be in a _lot_ of trouble.

"Drinking in the common room, is it?" Snape said, and his voice was low and sinister. "And on the first day! You're going to have to be punished for this, I'm afraid. I'm sure we can arrange something."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I'm really busy at school right now. Hopefully I will get the next part up quickly! Thanks for reading, and dont' forget to review!


	2. Confessions and detentions

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I was pretty busy at school...stupid school getting in the way of fanfictions, don't they know fanfic is way more important? Anyway, here's chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! PLEASE R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2

"I knew this would happen! Now we have detention tomorrow!" Donna moaned after Snape left.

"Oh well," said Rose, "nothing we can do about it now, is there?"

"No, but I can still complain about it," Donna replied. "I've never had detention before!"

"It's not that bad," said Martha. "You just go and write lines or something."

"Still." Donna bit her lip. "What if it goes on my permanent record?"

"Oh Donna," Rose laughed, "no one cares about _one_ detention on your permanent record!"

"Well I hope not." Donna was still worried, but a little less.

"It's nothing," Harry said dismissively. "I get detention all the time because Snape hates me."

"Do you guys want to go to dinner now?" Martha asked, standing up.

"Okay," everyone agreed. They all made their way out of the common room and through all the corridors to the Great Hall on the ground floor. When they got there, Martha saw that Seamus was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Seamus!" she squealed, running up to him and throwing her arms around him in a big hug.

"Martha!" he replied grinning. "I missed you so much over summer vacation!"

"I missed you too, Seamus, so much." she told him with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Aren't they so cute?" sighed Rose.

"They are," Donna agreed happily.

Rose was happy for them, she was...but she was also just the slightest bit jealous. She knew she shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. She wished she had someone who loved her as much as they clearly loved eachother. And she also had a pretty good idea of who she wanted it to be...

"Draco!" Harry's voice broke Rose out of her reverie. Draco came over to the table and sat down beside harry, who gave him a grin and wrapped an arm around his waist. Rose smiled at them, still feeling a bit sorry for herself.

"You okay?" Donna asked her, sitting down and motioning for Rose to sit down beside her. She did, nodding at Donna but still looking a bit distracted. "Yeah..."

"You don't quite look okay," Donna asked with concern, smiling gently. "Come on, what is it?"

"Oh... it's nothing, really. I just... I wish I had someone like they do, you know?" She sighed, shaking her head. "I know it's stupid..."

"It's not stupid," Donna said kindly, putting her hand on Rose's arm.

"Well... I don't want to whine about it, but..."

Donna smiled knowingly. "This is about Mr. Smith, isn't it?"

A bit of a blush spread across Rose's cheeks. "Well... Maybe a bit..."

Donna grinned, "I knew it. Well if you want him, you should go after him!"

"You really think so?"

"Course I do!" She swatted Rose's arm playfully. "If that's what'll make you happy, I say go for it!"

Rose bit her lip. "But he's a professor..."

"If it's love that doesn't matter," Donna told her wisely, looking at her with open and honest green eyes.

A smile pulled on Rose's lips as she turned to look at her friend. "Your right Donna."

"Course I am, silly," Donna said, returning her smile.

"Thanks, Donna," Rose grinned, giving Donna a hug.

"Your welcome baby, anytime," Donna replied, rubbing her hands across Rose's back in a friendly way.

Feeling much better now, Rose turned to the food on the table and began to put some on her plate. She scooped some scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, oatmeal and a muffin and some orange juice.

Donna joined her and all of them ate their breakfast and then hurried off to class before they were late for their first day back at school.

* * *

Rose spent most of her Transfiguration class watching professor Smith with a dreamy, faraway expression on her features. She tried to pay attention, but... it was just so hard. He was just so gorgeous... and charming and smart and _perfect_. She sighed slightly because she knew it was never going to happen.

When they had to get into groups and perform a spell to turn an orange into an apple, Rose tried her best but she just couldn't get it right no matter how hard she tried. "Trismaticus palamium!" she said, flicking her wand at the orange and wishing it to change. Nothing happened, it just sat there, still looking like and orange, mocking her. She groaned in frustration.

"Having trouble with the spell, miss Tyler?" said a voice from behind her.

She jumped, spinning around to find Professor Smith standing behind her. "Oh... Yes, sir," she said her cheeks flushing a tiny bit in embarassment. "I just...can't seem to get it right."

"Just takes a little practice, that's all," he said kindly. "But unfortunately, class is nearly over so I don't have time to help you."

"Yes... that's okay," she said, trying not to notice how deep his chocolately brown eyes were.

"However, If you would like to stay after class miss Tyler, I can show you how to perform the spell?"

"Oh!" Rose blurted then hoped her cheeks weren't going red. Stay after class? With Professor Smith? Yes! "Yes, sir! I mean..." she tired to clear her throat to seem less excited. "I do need help with the spell... Thank you sir, that's very kind of you."

He smiled and her knees went just a little weak and wobbly. "That's what I'm here for miss Tyler," he said helpfully, and then he moved away to go back up to the front of the classroom.

Everyone started to pack up their books, and Rose gathered together all her stuff very slowly. Harry came over from another group, greeting her warmly and saying "Hey Rose, ready to go?"

Rose shook her head. "No actually, I'm staying behind for a minute so Professor Smith can help me with my spell."

"Oh, okay, I'll see you later at dinner then" Harry said, smiling and waving to her as he left the classroom.

* * *

"Oh, I just can't get it!" Rose complained in frustration as she poked her wand at the orange that she couldn't get to change. This was the fourth time she tried the spell and it still wasn't working.

"You're almost there," said Mr. Smith encouragingly. "Here, just let me show you..." He reached over and put his hand on her wand to show her how to do the proper movement and their fingers brushed. Rose sucked in her breath unconsciously as little fireworks and tingles were running up her hand. She could feel how close he was behind her and his breath was warm on her neck and she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying...

"I'm sorry miss Tyler," he said, quickly letting go of the wand and taking a step back.

She took a second to recover from being disappointed that he moved away. Then she asked "Why, what for?"

"I..." He ran his hand up the back of his neck. "I can't... I need to get someone else to show you the spell. I'm sorry."

"What? Why?" Rose asked him, trying not to show her disappointment.

"I just..." he swallowed hard, and Rose thought she saw him blushing just the tiniest bit. "I'm sorry, I need to..." He took a step towards the door, but Rose caught onto his sleave and he stopped. "What is it Professor?" she asked, looking into his eyes. She thought she could see the same longing that she felt for him, but reflected in his eyes toward her.

"I..." He thought he really should leave, she was a student afterall... It was not right for him to have such feelings like this for her... Romantic feelings... But he couldn't get his feet to move, it was like he was rooted right to the spot, looking into her beautiful blue eyes that looked to him like deep blue oceans of emotion. She wanted him too... He swallowed, leaning forward so slowly, seeing how she didn't pull back and in fact seem to inch forward toward him just slightly, her full red lips parted just a little... And then he was brushing his lips against hers so softly, she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer against him. He kissed her with all the passion that he held inside from last year when he fell in love with her, but he had to keep it a secret. It was hard not to love her, with all her brains and her beauty and her sweet personality. She was always so friendly to everyone, and he had to admit that that was something he really liked in a girl. And now here she was...here they were, kissing in his classroom, and it was clear she felt the same way about him. His heart felt so full of emotions he hardly even knew where to start sorting them out.

When they finally pulled apart they both gasped for breath, breathing heavy and looking at eachother with big grins on their faces. "I..." Rose said, not knowing what to say. "That was..."

"Amazing," said Mr. Smith, grinning as wide as Rose was. "I... I wanted to do that for a long time" he admitted, looking down at the floor and then glancing back up at her.

"Me too," she admitted to him.

"So...what now?" he asked, unsure of where they stood or what would be happening. It was all so new for him. Although he had a couple girlfriends in the past, he didn't have any recently and he'd never felt about anyone else the way he felt for Rose. He didn't want to screw it up.

"Well you could start by asking me out on a date silly!" Rose joked, smiling very wide and grabbing his hand. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand and she grinned at him.

"Oh, of course," he said, looking a bit embarrassed like he wished he thought of that first. "So, Rose Tyler... would you like to go on a date with on Friday night?"

"Oh I don't know," she pretended to think. "I think I might have another date that night..." she joked.

"Oh..." he looked a bit panicked, and he went all red. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you..."

"I'm kidding, silly!" She swatted his arm playfully. "Of course I'll go on a date with you! I'd love to!"

"Oh," he looked very relieved, grinning. "Well how about at 8:30 at the Hogs Head in Hogsmead?"

"I'll be there," she promised, leaning up to give him a quick little kiss on the lips. He kissed her on the cheek and she squeezed his hand before grabbing up her books and wand and making her way to the door. "See you then," she called giving him a wave. He smiled and waved back before she slipped out the door.

When rose got out the door, she leaned back against the wall and sighed happily. It was finally happening! All she dreamed about for the last two years. A huge happy grin spread across her face as she clutched her books to her chest and gave out a blissful sigh. But then some Ravenclaw's walked by and looked at her funny, so she hurried back up to her dorm to drop off her books before the detention they all had later.

* * *

"I really wish I hadn't had any of that beer," Donna grumbled as she sorted dried smelly weeds and roots into boxes. Snape had made them organize his Potions supply cupboard, so that was where they were now, her, Rose, Harry and Martha all sorting out weird things in the small cupboard.

"Tell me about it," moaned Martha, looking up from Gillyweed that she was separating from Wolfsbane.

"Miss Noble," came a deep voice from outside the cupboard.

Donna swallowed in apprehension. "Yes sir?" she called.

"May I speak with you a moment?" Snape asked.

Donna looked around at the others, kind of worried. "Yes sir, coming right out," she told him and then squeezed past Martha who patted her on the shoulder in a sympathetic way. "Good luck" she whispered as Donna went out of the closet.

Donna stumbled out of the door and almost bumped into Snape who was standing right outside the door. "Yes sir, you wanted to see me?" she said in a timid voice. She hoped Snape wouldn't see the heat that was coming to her cheeks under his intense gaze.

"I think we should talk in my office miss Noble, if you would like to follow me." He turned and began to walk to his office and Donna followed him, gulping nervously. She didn't know what she did to get in trouble this time. I mean, she was already here for detention wasn't she? It was only the first day of classes, she hadn't done anything else wrong.

She followed him into his office and he closed the door. "Sit down miss Noble" he offered, gesturing at a chair and he perched on the edge of his desk. Donna sat down, looking up anxiously to see what her punishment was going to be... or even what she had done wrong.

"Is this yours, Miss Noble?" he asked, picking a purple book up from beside him.

Donna's heart jumped when she saw it. It was her diary! "Oh!" she exclaimed, leaning forward in her chair and she blushed a deep crimson right down to the roots of her hair. "That...that's my diary! Where did...where did you get that, sir?" she asked, fidgeting nervously in her chair. Oh god, she hoped he didn't look in it! She would die if he did.

"I found it just outside in the corridor," he explained.

"Oh god! It must have fallen out of my bag!" she said covering her mouth in horror.

"I opened it up to see who it belonged to," Snape told her, "and i couldn't help noticing my name written in the text, so I read just a bit of it..."

"Oh God!" Donna covered her face and blushed even more, if that was possible. He read it! Now she was going to be in SO much trouble for sure... She cowered in her chair with her face covered and waited for him to tell her that she had detention until she was 35, but he didn't. He just said:

"I... I read what you wrote about me," he said, his voice was unusually soft, softer then usual. "I wanted you to know that I..." He paused.

She dared to peek through her fingers and she saw that he had a caring and emotional expression. He cleared his throat, it was obviously hard for him to say whatever he was trying to say. "I...feel the same way about you, Donna."

Donna almost felt her heart stop in her chest as she heard those words. No... he couldn't be telling the truth...could he? Could he really share her feelings?

"I..." He moved closer to her, kneeling down and looking into her eyes. "I love you, Donna." His voice was quiet and he sounded so honest that Donna dared to believe him. "Professor," she breathed in surprise, "I..."

"Please, call me Severus," he told her, bringing his hand up to rest against the side of her face.

"Severus..." she said softly, "I love you too... I just didn't think... well I never thought you could feel the same as me..." Her heart was fluttering and her hands were trembling with all the emotion he was evoking in her. For so long she had wished for this moment... and now he was right here, right in front of her, touching her... She was leaning forward unconsciously, and the tension was killing her, was he going to kiss her?

And then slowly he began to lean forward and brushed his lips against hers and she thought she must be dreaming, until he deepened the kiss and pushed his tonge past her lips, and she thought this must be what heaven felt like. She'd waited all her life for her first kiss and now here it was... and it was so wonderful. It was everything she'd ever dreamed of. She kissed him back passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her caught up in the emotion of fervour. He ran his fingers through her long red hair, outpouring all the passion he'd held inside for so long because there had never been anyone who cared about him...Not since...well it didn't do any good for him to dwell on her now, she was gone and she had never wanted him anyway... but Donna...Donna did want him, and she was here right now, in the moment, and she was beautiful and caring and... she had red hair and green eyes just like...her. Lily. No! She's gone Severus, forget about her! He hoped in time that he could.

* * *

A/N: That's it...for now! Please leave a review if you like it, and even if you don't! Leave one anyway. Tell me how I could fix it. Thanks!


	3. First date

A/N: Sorry i'm so slow with these! I know there are a couple of you who are waiting, because you put my story on alert (I love you! and i'm glad you like it, and I hope you like this chapter as well) On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The day was finally here, the day she had waited for with anxious anticipation all week. Rose double checked her lipstick and hair on her reflection in the window before she went into the pub. She wanted to make sure she looked her best for her date with Mr. Smith... Satisfied that her appearance was acceptable she pulled open the door and walked inside.

He was already sitting there at one of the tables, looking just as gorgeous as ever. Rose smiled to herself, she still could almost not believe she was actually going on a date with him. This _must_ be a dream. It just couldn't be real.

But then someone bumped into her and she stumbled, it was real all right. Straighting her shirt, she walked towards Mr Smiths table and smiled very wide at him as she came up to him.

"Rose!" he exclaimed, startled and he stood up from his chair in order to be polite toward her.

"Hello Mr Smith" she greeted him with a big smile.

"Oh please you can call me John," he told her, sitting down. She sat down at the table as well.

"John," she said trying it out. She liked it, it was much better than calling him Mr. Smith all the time. He smiled at hearing his name from her lips. He thought it was something he could get used to.

"So," he said "would you like something to eat? They make pretty good food here, the pasta is really good."

"Yes," she answered him. "I am sort of hungry, actually." She picked up the menu that was laying on the table and began to look at it. However, she could only look at it for a minute before she was stealing a peak over the top staring at John. She still couldn't believe her good luck. Out of all the girls in the whole school, he picked her. She didn't know why, because she didn't think she was anything very special or anything, but still. He did.

John was looking at Rose from across the table as she perused in her menu. Beautiful, smart and wonderful Rose Tyler... Her hair was such a lovely shade of golden yellow, and it reminded him of fields of barley that were waving in the west wind, like fields of gold. (A/N: if you know what song that's from you get extra points!) He looked down again as he saw her begin to look up. He didn't want her to know he was staring at her in case she thought he was being creepy or something. He really didn't want to mess this up, because he liked her more than he'd liked anyone in years. He felt so much for the woman sitting before him that in fact it almost scared him. "Well, what shall we have?" he said brightly, trying to interrupt his thoughts.

* * *

Martha was going upstairs to Seamus' room, she didn't tell him she was coming but she wanted to surprise him.

Right before she went in the door though, she stopped. She thought she could hear a girl's voice in his room. She pushed open the door to find an awful sight. Seamus was on his bed, but he wasn't alone. He was with a girl, some pretty blonde girl from Hufflepuff house.

"Martha!" he shouted in surprise as he looked up to find her standing there. "It's not... It isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh really Seamus," she yelled back at him. "Because it looks like you were just shagging somebody else!" She turned and began to storm down the stairs.

Seamus pulled up his pants and ran after her. "Martha! Come on, your overreacting! That was nothing, she doesn't mean anything to me!"

"Well maybe it doesn't mean anything to you, but it sure as hell means something to me!" Martha yelled, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to flow from her eyes. "It means we're through, you scumbag!" She stomped down a few more stairs before Seamus said, "I didn't think you really loved me with your whole heart because we've been dating for over a year now and you still don't want to...you know."

"What, you thought it was okay to cheat on me just because I wasn't putting out?" yelled Martha angrily. Suddenly she didn't want to hear anymore of his excuses, she just wanted to leave and be alone. Turning away from him in rage, she ran down the rest of the stairs and ran across to her own dormitory, not caring if he was following her. She got to her room and slammed the door behind her, throwing herself on the bed. There was nobody else in the room, they were probably at dinner, where she should be. If she was at dinner she never would have seen...what she just saw. She didn't feel much like eating anymore.

She was better off without him anyway, she told herself. She didn't need a loser like that. But the harder she tried not to cry the more she wanted to. Eventually she gave into the tears and let them come, sobbing into her pillow and releasing all the hurt she felt inside. It made her feel a bit better, but she felt like a part of her was ripped out and would never really be whole again.

* * *

After a month, Martha was starting to feel a bit better. It still hurt when she thought about how Seamus had betrayed her, but that was to be expected, they dated for over a year. And she used to love him, she really did. At one point she thought they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. But now, obviously that was not going to happen. And it stung to think of him, well, stung was not a strong enough word. More like it almost ripped her heart out.

But Rose and Donna were always there for her when she needed to talk or cry on someone's shoulder, and even Harry and Draco were extra nice and sympathetic. She was glad she had such good friends.

She still saw Seamus in class everyday, but she ignored him and eventually he got the hint.

So her life went on like that for a couple more months, and she spent more time and effort on her classes and homework so that she had less time to think about stupid Seamus and what he did to her.

But little did Martha know that she was about to get another BIG surprise in her life.


	4. A big secret

A/N: Finally another chapter! Sorry I take so long with these, I know some people are way faster. Oh well. Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a little review if you like it, and even if you dont!

* * *

Chapter 4

Martha woke up on a Wednesday morning like any other morning. Rose was still sleeping and Donna and Hermione were already gone. Hermione has always gotten up right at the crack of dawn for as long as they'd shared a room with her, she would go to the library and study for a couple hours before breakfast. Donna used to like to sleep in, but the last couple months when Martha woke up she would already be gone. Martha asked her about it once but she said she was just getting some extra studying in too because she wanted to do well on her exams. Martha couldn't really blame her for that.

Getting dressed, Martha made her way down to the Great Hall to have some breakfast.

* * *

When she got there she found Donna already there, munching her way through a bit of everything on the table.

"Morning Donna," Martha said as she sat down.

"Morning Martha," Donna replied through a mouthful of eggs and toast.

Martha noticed lately that Donna was eating a bit more than she used to. "Maybe you should take it easy on that, eh?" she joked playfully, poking Donna in the side.

Donna looked like she wanted to cry. Her bottom lip trembled and she suddenly stood up from the table, turning away and practically running from the Great Hall.

"Donna wait, I didn't mean-" Martha called after her, pushing back her own chair and running after Donna. When she got out to the hall she glanced both ways, not sure which way Donna went. She caught a flash of Donna's red hair disappearing around a corner and she quickly went after her, following her into the girl's bathroom.

When Martha got in there, she could hear crying from one of the stalls. She knocked on the door, softly calling, "Donna... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it, really I didn't... Please let me in, Donna."

Donna sniffled loud enough that Martha could hear it, and after a minute she unlocked the door. Martha pushed it open slowly to find Donna sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "I'm really sorry Donna, I didn't mean to make you cry. I wish I hadn't said that now, I feel really bad."

"It's okay," she sniffled. "It's not that."

"What is it?" Martha asked quietly, concern in her voice.

Donna shook her head, new tears spilling from her eyes. "I..."

Martha crouched down, taking Donna's hand in her's. She looked up at Donna worriedly, saying, "It's okay, Donna. You can tell me. I'm you're friend, I want to help."

Donna sighed, letting out another sob. "I... didn't want to tell anyone. But I guess you'll find out eventually..."

Martha rubbed her hand reassuringly. "It's okay Donna, whatever it is you can tell me."

Donna looked at Martha, her eyes watery. "I... I'm pregnant." She started to cry again, covering her face with her hands. Tears started leaking out between her fingers.

Martha's mouth fell open in shock. She swallowed, not really knowing what to say. But she patted Donna's knee in a reassuring way and said, "Donna... Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... because I was scared," Donna said through her hands, her voice trembling. Her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed.

"Oh, Donna..." Martha said sadly, wrapping her arms around her friend. "You should have told me."

"I know," she replied, slowly beginning to calm down now that this huge secret was off her chest. It had been so hard to have nobody to talk to. She should have known better, that her friends would be there for her. "I didn't want anyone to know. I thought..." she shook her head. "I thought you would all hate me."

"You know we'd never hate you, Donna." Martha pulled back to look her friend in the eyes, giving her a warm smile. "I'm your friend, no matter what happens."

Donna smiled back at Martha gratefully. "I know. I feel silly now that I tried to hide it. I magicked my sweater to be looser so no one could tell," she explained but when she pulled her sweater tight it was obvious that she was pregnant.

"Blimey Donna..." Martha breathed in awe. "How far are you?"

"I don't know for sure. I think maybe two or three months," she looked down and rubbed her hand across her belly. "He always would make me a potion so this didn't happen but I guess nothing works all the time," she said thoughtfully and a little sadly.

Martha hesitated for a minute before she put her hand on Donna's knee and asked gently, "Who's the father Donna?"

Donna bit her lip before she answered, "Severus."

Marthas eyebrows raised in surprise. "Professor Snape?"

She nodded, looking down at her lap.

"Does he know?"

"No. I haven't told him yet. A few weeks ago when I started to show I told him I needed a break from seeing him... He seemed sad about it and he asked me why but I couldn't tell him and I just said I needed some time to focus on my studies. I haven't seen him since, except for in Potions class but I sit at the back."

"You have to tell him Donna," Martha said gently.

"I know," she sighed. "I just... I'm afraid of what he'll say."

"Well you'll never know until you tell him, but he deserves to know Donna."

"I know," Donna sighed.

"He'll probably be thrilled Donna," Martha said reassuringly.

"I don't know about that," Donna said quietly, stroking her belly.

"Come on," Martha said patting Donna's knee. "Let's get it over with, no time like the present. I'll go with you."


	5. Telling Severus

A/N: gah, sorry i'm so slow with these! I dont really have any good excuses... so here's the next chapter! And I'm sorry that it's so short but I thought I should upload something because it's been like forever! I will try and make the next one longer to make up for it. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

chapter 5

Martha paced around outside Snape's office while she waited for Donna to come out. She was very nervous wondering how it was going in there, she hoped Snape was going to take the news well. She wished she could have gone in there and given her friend morel support, but this was something Donna had to do by herself. Martha crossed her fingers and told herself that if Snape wasn't happy she was going to kick his ass.

* * *

"Severus..." Donna started nervously "there's something I have to tell you."

Snape looked at her in concern. "What is it Donna?"

"I..." She looked down at the ground trying to find the strength to tell him what she came here to tell him. It would be so much easier to just leave, but Martha was right, he deserved to know. She had to tell him. "Severus, I... I'm pregnant," she blurted out, she bit her lip and waited for his reaction.

He stood still for a second just looking back at her, and she almost wanted to cry. He was mad at her, she knew it. He didn't want this baby and now he not going to want anything to do with her.

But she could not have been more wrong. After a second of looking shocked his eyes lit up with joy and a big smile spread across his face. "You are?" he asked.

Donna nodded. "Yes."

Snape rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her happily. "Donna this is wonderful!"

She grinned as she hugged her beloved, almost overwhelmed with happiness. "Oh Severus, I'm so glad your not angry, are you really happy about this?"

He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. "How could I ever be angry with you? Especially over something like this that is not you're fault? I love you Donna. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And now we are going to have a child together. How could I be anything but overjoyed?" He brushed her cheek softly with his thumb.

Her heart felt so full she thought it might burst. "Severus..." she said, her voice wavering with emotion. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. When they pulled apart he layed his hand on her belly and she covered it with her's.

After a minute of silence he said "Donna... I have to confess something."

Donna looked up at him in concern. "What is it my love?"

"The potion's I made for you when we made love... I told you they would prevent this from happening but..." He looked down at the ground. "I lied to you Donna. I'm sorry. They weren't real potions and I knew they wouldn't do anything to prevent pregnancy. I should not have lied to you, but I just... couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I thought that you would never want to be with someone like me, that you would find someone better and leave me. But I thought if I gave you a reason to stay... Then maybe you might not leave." he finished, looking back into her eyes.

She didn't know what to say. "Severus, I... You know I would never leave you. I love you," she said sincerely "and I don't want anyone else." She was touched by the vulnerability she could see in his eyes, he really was afraid of loosing her. "You never have to worry about losing me, because there's nowhere else I want to be except wherever you are."

He searched her face. "I have to know if you are happy, Donna."

She returned his gaze with as much passion as she could put into it. "I'm happier than I have ever been. I want to be with you, for the rest of my life. As long as I live, Severus. And we are going to have a baby, you have given me everything I ever wanted from my life, true love and a family." She had tears in her eyes from the depth of the strong emotions of love she was feeling for him.

Snape looked at her deeply with his piercing grey eyes locked on her's. "Marry me, Donna."


End file.
